Conclusión
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: "El alistaba su clase de tutor todos los días, se preparaba para ella y explicaba para un montón de cabezotas solo por verla allí en la segunda fila del centro sonriéndole" Au SasuIno, Feliz Año (Re-Subida)


**Conclusión**

.

.

 **C** ansado, Uchiha revolvió su cabello una vez más decidido a no intentarlo de nuevo. Llevaba todo el día allí sentado, nada, no tenía nada, pasaba por el bloqueo más grande que había presenciado en mucho tiempo, sin ánimos de utilizar su computadora de nuevo, se acomodó los lentes y se estiro.

Lo odiaba.

Llevaba meses sin tener fluidez en sus escritos, se había preguntado ¿Qué había cambiado? ¡Nada! Iba a la preparatoria todos los días, era el mejor de su clase, gracias a ello nadie le hablaba, siempre había sido de ese modo, estacionaba su bicicleta en el mismo lugar de siempre, protegida del calor y el frio, su casillero estaba igual a como se lo habían entregado desde pisar esa escuela, en casa todo era exactamente igual, tenía aun los mismos dieciséis con los que inició el año ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué había hecho el para que un karma tan cruel le golpeara de repente?

La verdadera pregunta era ¿Cómo rayos actualizaría? ¿Decepcionaría a sus lectores?

Lo hará.

Después de ordenar sus prioridades, Uchiha noto un único cambio. Sí, eso debía ser. Al finalizar su primer periodo, la presidenta irritable de su clase prácticamente lo obligo a inscribirse como alumno de apoyo en el plan estudiantil creado por ella. Su preciado tiempo de tranquilidad se veía frustrado por las tardes como tutor en la preparatoria, sus pesados compañeros de clase eran más pesados sin el maestro de todos, Sasuke a duras penas podía controlarlos, pese a todo eso, no escribía desde que inicio a instruirlos.

Culpa de ellos, como todo a lo que no sabía a qué culpar, culpa de esos hijos del demonio.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no tenía forma de explicar por qué seguía alistándose con su computadora y bicicleta para llegar puntual a esas reuniones en la tarde, una vez se dijo, reconocimiento tal vez, pero ¿Cómo iba ser eso si a él era el primero en valerle el resto? No a él el reconocimiento no le importaba ¿Se sentía solo en casa? Sasuke no se sentía solo nunca, estaba acostumbrado a él.

¿Qué era? Llevaba meses preguntándoselo.

Sus ojos se abrieron velozmente.

Horrorizado con una conclusión más que inútil increíble, Uchiha golpeo su cabeza con su escritorio. El solo era un inútil chico de dieciséis que tomaba café y Coca-Cola hasta horas inimaginables encerrado en su cuarto con sagas y series, planeando como pasar niveles y actualizar su Fanfiction ¿Cómo podría llegar ser tan estúpido?

No era cierto, no. Todo era producto de su interminable imaginación, él no podía…Él no debía…

-Sasuke, hijo-Grito su madre desde el piso de abajo, asustado Uchiha casi se cae de su silla rápidamente se levantó y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Todo bien, madre?-Aun más horrorizado, Sasuke observo a tres cabezas girar para observarlo.

-Hola Uchiha-San- Saludo Sai, uno de los chicos de su clase.

-¡SASUKE!- este vez fue el pesado de Naruto, su cara de póker no termino en aparecer ¿Qué querían?-¿Cómo has estado?-.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Mikoto dejo a los chicos y fue hacia la cocina. El tercero en la sala era la única persona con la que posiblemente conversara a menudo, Sabaku no Gaara sentado en el sillón de su sala, solo asintió con la cabeza y Sasuke estaba satisfecho con eso.

-¿Por qué están aquí?-Sin filtro alguno Uchiha fue al grano- Acabamos de salir a vacaciones de verano…-

-¡Por eso mismo!-Dijo Naruto

-No necesitan mi ayuda en verano, Naruto- Enfatizo Uchiha.

-De hecho…Si-Dijo Uzumaki.

-No, me encargue exclusivamente que nadie de nuestra clase quedase en las clases extra-dijo Sasuke.

-Sasuke, no es por eso, no tiene que ver con la escuela-Completo Uzumaki.

¿No tiene? Entonces ¿Qué hacían allí? Sasuke no quería sonar desagradable pero no tenía intención de ayudarlos en que lo sea que fuese. De repente Uzumaki se agacho lo que alarmo todo el cuerpo del Uchiha, agarrando sus piernas Uzumaki suplicaba.

-Sabemos que tocas la guitarra-Dijo-¡TOCA EN NUESTRA BANDA!-.

Claramente Uchiha jamás aceptaría, le patearía el trasero a Naruto y los correría a todos de su casa además de unos cuantos elogios a sí mismo.

Entonces, Uchiha aún no sabe cómo fue que se bañó, puso unos jeans azulados, una camiseta a líneas y su chaqueta de cuero junto con su guitarra eléctrica de hace años. Sasuke aún no sabía cómo estaba sentado en el asiento trasero de la camioneta del padre de Sai camino a una competencia musical.

-Ya verás todo saldrá muy bien-Dijo Naruto desde el asiento del copiloto, Sai asintió fijando su vista en la carretera una vez más, era el único de los cuatro con permiso para conducir, mientras tanto Gaara a su lado ni se inmuto.

-¿Estás loco, hombre? no hemos tenido ni un solo toque juntos-Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Sabes leer partituras?-Comento Sai, Uchiha asintió, Sai le vio por el retrovisor- Pues vale amigo, son canciones conocidas, tranquilo-.

-Sasuke, Sai necesita mucho esto-Dijo Naruto.

-Es cierto-Comento Gaara que por fin se hacía sentir.

-¿Necesitas ganar un concurso?-Incrédulo Uchiha decidió no hablar más.

Sai suspiró.

-Deidara se ha llevado la única beca del club de arte-Comento Sai.

Uchiha inmediatamente lo comprendió, los cuatro allí sentados estaban prontos a graduarse* su escuela solo le daba beneficios a los deportistas, quienes gozaban de más becas, académicas eran solo dos, una de esas era de él, pero a diferencia de los demás allí, Sasuke no debía buscar una beca aun sin ella podría ir a la universidad gracias a sus padres, Naruto hacía parte del equipo de natación del colegio y entraba como uno de los mejores, mientras tanto Gaara era cinturón negro de segundo dan en Karate, también tenía una beca asegurada por su corta edad con respecto a su avance y deporte.

-¿Estaremos representando al colegio?-Preguntó Uchiha.

-Sí, pero debemos competir contra los grupos del club de música-Dijo Naruto.

-¿Cómo es que no dejan competir?-Pregunto Sasuke

-Naruto ha hablado con la secretaria del director-Dijo Gaara, Sasuke asintió.

.

.

El lugar estaba infestado de personas, eso activo los nervios de Sasuke, nunca se había sentido de ese modo. La competencia consistía en tocar dos canciones al iniciar, luego los encargados de staff avisaban a los concursantes si pasaban o no, al pasar tocabas otra y así hasta que la eliminación los llevase a las finales.

Ansioso Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro mordiéndose las uñas, era su quinto toque estaban cerca de las semifinales, Sasuke estaba sorprendido de lo buenos que eran y de lo lejos que habían llegado, pero el solo quería vomitar. No estaba dispuesto a volver a ese escenario una vez más, no desde la última canción. Todo iba bien hasta que _"la conclusión"_ apareció entre el público con sus muñecas en los bolsillos de una chaqueta de cuero muy parecida a la suya, solo quería huir.

-¡Ya deja de caminar de un lado a otro Naruto!- Fastidiado comentó Gaara asombrando a todos- No vas a ser padre-.

-¡YA LO SE!-dijo Naruto- No puedo evitarlo…-

-Ustedes-Grito el del Staff, regresándolos a la vida…O al calvario para Uchiha-Vengan-.

Automáticamente todos se levantaron de sus asientos caminando hacia él.

-Francis, ya te dije que no nos digas "Ustedes"-dijo Naruto- Somos "Los invencibles"- Sasuke quería esconderse cada vez que lo escuchaba decir eso-.

-Y yo ya te dije que no me llamo "Francis"-Dijo el del Staff- han llegado lejos muchachos-dijo palmeándoles la espalda al pasar-.

-Shh, Calla Francis…No invoques nada-Dijo Naruto.

-¡No me llamo Francis!-.

Obstinado con la presión e incertidumbre, Uchiha revolvió su cabello mirando el mar de cabezas, el ruido, el aire veraniego golpeándole el rostro, las luces encandelillando sus ojos y el miedo una vez más. ¿Qué rayos haría el protagonista de su historia en ese momento? ¿Cómo lo resolvería el? Su protagonista era todo lo contrario a él, él era atrevido y popular, a él posiblemente las chicas como _"La conclusión"_ si se le acercarían, armándose de valor Sasuke miro a sus compañeros y les dijo;

-Cantaré esta vez-Dijo Uchiha, todos sonrieron.

-Bueno, Cantante ¿Qué tocaremos?-Dijo Naruto.

-Wild and Young-.

Sasuke tomo un suspiro al lado del micrófono e inicio con el acorde, entrecerró sus ojos viendo el público sonriente, ella estaba ahí sonriente igual que todos, alzando sus manos sobre su cabeza saludándoles, la conclusión ya estaba encontrada. Y tarde comprendió que no estaba equivocado con esa conclusión.

" _Últimamente, se siente como si el mundo está de mi lado  
Tras mi errante búsqueda mi alma se reunió contigo"_

Sasuke no estaba bloqueado porque le faltaran razones para escribir, estaba bloqueado porque no aceptaba sus razones.

" _Era viernes por la noche y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo negro  
Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, mi corazón bailaba contigo"_

Por lo tanto, su sentido de autodefensa se había activado al punto de negarse al presente sentimiento y como para todos los humanos, siempre será más fácil evitar la verdad que enfrentarse a ella.

" _Pero esta podría ser la última vez  
Porque este momento no puede durar para siempre  
Voy a lanzarme lejos y no voy a dejarte ir"_

El alistaba su clase de tutor todos los días, se preparaba para ella y explicaba para un montón de cabezotas solo por verla allí en la segunda fila del centro sonriéndole y ayudándole a limpiar al finalizar, hablándole entre clase y clase aun sin ninguna respuesta de su parte.

" _Porque soy salvaje y joven  
Te quiero hasta la muerte, eres tu  
Porque soy salvaje y soy joven  
Te quiero peligrosamente ¿Qué hay de ti?"_

¿Qué había de ella? ¿También le quería? Tenía miedo, como muchos de nosotros, jóvenes y salvajes. Esa era la razón de su rechazo y negación, rechazaba y negaba esos sentimientos, estaba dispuesto a reprimirlos por el simple hecho de la incertidumbre, por el miedo al amor no correspondido, porque estaba seguro que casos como el suyo eran perdidos.

Pero viéndole, entre la multitud, sonriendo y moviendo su rubio cabello de lado a lado, su conclusión no era tan descabellada, no lo era si el tenia suficientes motivos y como pocas veces se sintió, seguro, seguro hasta de él. Termino con el último acorde, se sacó la guitarra y salto del escenario dejando a todo el mundo frio. Abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Llego a ella y todo fluyo.

Jamás en sus cinco sentidos, se hubiese alejado de la comodidad de su habitación para tocar en un concurso, aún más, nunca hubiese cantado y mucho menos hubiese bajado en una multitud de sudorosa gente empujándola y empujándolo para besar a una chica, pero cuando Yamanaka Ino le sonrió después de haberlo hecho, agarrándose de su cuello para corresponderle, se dijo que lo haría de nuevo hasta cansarse.

.

.

 **¡Feliz año!**

 **Hola, esto verdaderamente no sé de donde salió, pero si espero que les guste. Este año será sensacional para todos, eso espero y les deseo las mayores felicidades en él.**

 **Sin más, derechos respectivos a los creadores de Naruto y "Wild & Young" canción del artista coreano Kang Seung Yoon, de la cual hay frases en este fic.**

 ***En mi país, te gradúas normalmente entre los dieciséis y diecisiete del bachillerato.**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por leerme.**

 **Esperando lo mejor, Con cariño.**

 **Ale-san.**


End file.
